


Part of the Fathoms Below

by scriptura



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, BAMF John, BAMF John Watson, BAMF Mycroft, Big Brother Mycroft, Creepy Moriarty, Curious Sherlock, Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Evil Mary, Evil Mary Morstan, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Forbidden Love, Greg Lestrade & John Watson Friendship, Happy Ending, Heartbreak, Implied Relationships, Interspecies Relationship(s), Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Mary is Not Nice, Merman Sherlock, Minor Mary Morstan/John Watson, Minor Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Minor Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty, Molly Hooper Appreciation, Molly is a Good Friend, Mute Sherlock, Mycroft Being Mycroft, Mycroft To The Rescue, Mycroft's Meddling, Pining, Pining Sherlock, Protective Mycroft, Requited Love, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes & Molly Hooper Friendship, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Holmes and Feelings, Sherlock's Voice, Sherlock-centric, Spells & Enchantments, True Love, True Love's Kiss, Unrequited Love, Virgin Sherlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4944478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scriptura/pseuds/scriptura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deep below the glittering waves exists a world unknown to humans. A world of creatures that are myth and folklore among humans. Merfolk. But one Merman longs for more than what the ocean offers him. The ever curious and ever rebellious Sherlock ventures beyond the home he knows in search of escaping boredom. Above the surface he rescues a human, a young war Captain named John Watson, from being swallowed by the cold clasp of the stormy sea. Immediately intrigued and for the first time feeling the ache of longing and the warmth of budding romance, the merman sacrifices his tale for human legs. But this choice brings with it consequences. The vulnerability of love and the pain of heartbreak is just two of them. Is caring an advantage?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part of the Fathoms Below

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time posting a lengthy WIP. I've written quite a bit but never had gathered the courage to post anything. Here's to hoping this turns out all right and that you all enjoy it!

“All night I stretched my arms across  
him, rivers of blood, the dark woods, singing  
with all my skin and bone ''Please keep him safe.  
Let him lay his head on my chest and we will be  
like sailors, swimming in the sound of it, dashed  
to pieces.'' Makes a cathedral, him pressing against  
me, his lips at my neck, and yes, I do believe  
his mouth is heaven, his kisses falling over me like stars.”  
~Richard Siken: Crush

. . .

The air was crisp. It blew against the sailor’s faces and brought with it the taste of salt upon their tongues. It danced through their hair and whispered and whistled strange and incoherent messages in their ears. John Watson stood at the side of the ship, called The Melanippus, and lifted his face to the ocean breeze. 

“Fine day to be at sea, don’t you think Greg?” John said conversationally to his friend and comrade. Lestrade lacked the enthusiasm John possessed. He was a land man and the rocking of the boat brought a green tint to his cheeks. 

“Lovely,” Greg grimaced and swallowed back his sea sickness. 

John smiled in sympathetic humor. Nothing could dampen his good cheer. After three years of being away at war he was finally returning home. And not only that, but he was returning as a successful Captain. He inhaled the salt air again. They were nearing his homeland and soon they’d be breathing England’s air. 

“The King of the Sea must be in good spirits,” a soldier and friend called Michael Stamford remarked in a matter of fact tone. “The tide is in our favor.” John was not unaware of the superstition that thrived amongst sailors but this statement intrigued him and made him press for more information.

“The King of the Sea?”

“Aye. The King of the merfolk,” Stamford smiled but there was a seriousness to his tone. “You don’t know of him?”

Lestrade was not a superstitious man and though he held Mike in high regard such words made him scoff. “That’s merely fictional tales told amongst sailors for amusement. Surely you don’t believe them to be true?” But Stamford merely shrugged ambiguously and looked out to the deep blue waters. 

John was a man of medical science. He lived by fact and laws, relying on the knowledge of things he knew to be true. Still, one did get a sense of being in the presence of something other-worldy when surrounded by the fathomless expanse of the sea. Perhaps if one were to stare at those churning waves long enough one may catch a glimpse of a creature not fully understood by man . . . But these were fantasies; fantasies that John chalked up to months at sea after years of brutally realistic war. What was man left with when he had faced the nightmares that were all to real in the world? Why, he was only left with dreams. 

But deep down in that ocean, to far to be seen by the humans above, hidden by the frothy waves and murky blue, a figure pushed through the waters. It was far quicker than any fish or other sea creature. Its tail was far longer than any other fish tail, possessing an elegant beauty and grace unlike any other. A glittering midnight blue tail with tints of silver and deep purple propelled forward not a fish, but a man from the waist up. A merman. This merman had black curls on his head and crystalline blue eyes. And the merman’s name was Sherlock. 

. . . . . 

“Sherlock,” a mermaid swam after him nervously. When he did not stop she pushed forward faster and called his name again. “Sherlock, you will be late for your debut.”

The merman in question snorted derisively. “‘Debut,’” he repeated in a mocking tone. “It’s a ridiculous and tedious event. I have more useful tasks to complete with my time, Molly.” With that said he swam faster away. 

Molly bit her lip, a nervous habit. “Your brother is going to be angry when he finds out your gone.”

“Obviously,” Sherlock rolled his eyes. “Mycroft can blow up like a big puffer fish for all I care. I’m not going.” It was useless to argue. Once Sherlock, the stubborn merman, had made up his mind there was little a person could do to change it. So Molly sighed in resignation and continued following him.

“Will you at least tell me where you’re going?” She pressed. But Sherlock relaxed somewhat now that they were on a topic he found more favorable. The merman paused slightly in his swimming to allow Molly to catch up. His tail was so long he could often keep quite a distance ahead of others. 

“I’m going to explore another shipwreck and collect items for my experiments and collection,” he informed her with an excited gleam in his eyes. Not many things held Sherlock’s interest but when they did he became extremely focused and very happy with whatever it was. And what he found to be the most interesting was to explore shipwrecks and experiment and learn about the surface world. 

“Another one? Can’t it wait until after your debut?”

“Of course not,” Sherlock waved away the idea as if it was absurd. To him it was. “You can either come along or bore yourself with attending the debut. Either way I am going to the shipwreck.” Now Sherlock glanced at Molly for the first time during their conversation. Sherlock was an odd fellow, most especially in his fascination with humans, so he did not have many friends to keep company with. Molly was one of the few who, if not understood his eccentricities, accepted them. She was a kind and gentle spirit who was often willing to help Sherlock with whatever he was working on. Because of this, he held an unfamiliar affection towards her that anyone else would recognize as friendship. 

Molly’s answer was expected but it pleased Sherlock she agreed to keep him company. Not that he would ever admit it. They swam in silence until they reached a dark corner of the ocean where the rays of light ceased to filter down from the surface. Half buried in the sand of the ocean floor lay an old ship. A grin crossed Sherlock’s expression as he darted forward to explore. Molly followed after him with more caution. 

She was aware of Sherlock’s observant blue eyes resting on her as they reached an entrance to the ship. “There’s no danger. Stop being nervous.” To anyone else Sherlock’s tone might have seemed careless and abrasive but Molly saw it for what it was: an attempt at reassurance that was muddled by lacking social skills and a shield set in place so Sherlock could pretend he felt nothing like sentiment or friendship. 

The pair swam inside through a hole in the rotting wood. The darkness grew denser inside of the ship but the merfolk’s eyes easily adjusted to the dark and saw quite clearly. 

“What’s this?” Sherlock exclaimed and darted forward to retrieve and object glinting on the floor. It was a silver slat with three prongs that had caught Sherlock’s attention. The new item was held up and thoroughly examined with curious delight. Molly too felt curious as she glanced at the new object. 

“It’s wonderful,” Sherlock grinned and stowed his new treasure in his bag. It would be useful in all sorts of experiments and would intrigue his fancy for awhile before his boredom inevitably returned. 

Before either mermaid or merman can further tour the sunken boat, their senses prickle with the realization a third member had entered the room. Their gills flared instinctively as their teeth and claws sharpened. Instinct led them to both gaze in the same direction to see what the threat was. 

A three thousand pound shark stared at them with hungry, beady eyes, teeth bared and ready to snap them up in its jaw. 

The water grew still.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was rather short because I've been busy but the others should be longer. Feedback is always very appreciated if you wish to give it. Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
